


Arrest with Special Treatment

by Flymetothemoon81



Series: Jason Dixon x You Multichapter [1]
Category: Jason Dixon - Fandom, Sam Rockwell - Fandom, Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/pseuds/Flymetothemoon81
Summary: You've been brought to Ebbing Police Department by Jason Dixon because of a repeatedly commited minor offence and things turn out differently than you've expected...





	Arrest with Special Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT, but still FLUFFY SMUT I think, contains ORAL (you receiving), a little FINGERING (vaginal), WALL SEX (waaaaaaah!!!!!) and simply a lot of DIXON SWEETNESS.

“Was it really necessary to take me to the police station, Jason? It’s late and I had a really hard day at work”,you said.

“Hey, it’s officer Dixon since I’m still on duty.”, Dixon answered. “And yes, it was necessary 'cause that was the third time I caught you with a defect rear light. I have to record your personal details.”

“You know me since we were five years old. You know my personal detail, Jason. I mean, OFFICER DIXON.”, you said in a mocking tone. “Or did you just want me here alone with you?”, you joked. The moment you said that you saw a slight sign of panic on his face.

“Oh,” you said. “Really?”

“What,” he asked and looked away.

You stepped closer so you could almost touch him. “Well, did you really want to have me here?”, you asked. He still looked away and pretended he was looking for something on his desk.

“I don’t know what you mean,” he answered and you noticed his voice was trembling a bit.

“Jason”, you whispered.

He stood up straight and looked down into your eyes. You put your hands to his chest and started to stroke his upper body. You could feel his breath getting faster.

“What are you doing,” his voice was not more than a soft whisper.

Your hands went higher and stopped on both sides of his neck.

“Do you want me to stop?,” you asked.

He swallowed hard.

“No”, he answered.

“Good.”, you said and pulled him closer.

When your lips met you felt a burning heat in your stomach.

His lips where softer than you ever thought they would be. And at this moment you realized that you have thought about this a lot.

He kissed you softly at first but soon his kiss became more passionately and you could feel his tongue finally find its way into your mouth. Tenderly he massaged your tongue with his and you let out a quiet moan when his hands went to your waist and pulled you closer to his chest.

He turned you both around so your back was against the edge of his desk. He let go of your mouth and started to kiss your neck vigorously. His hands went to the hem of your shirt and pulled it up a little so he could grab your waste. The feeling of his hands on your bare skin was too much.

“Jason”, you said breathlessly. He didn’t stop and kept on kissing and licking your neck and shoulders.

“Jason”, you whispered again. Now he let go of your neck and looked into your eyes.

“Yeah”, he asked. “Shall we stop?”

You both were out of breath. You put your fingers to his lips and shook your head no.

“I want you to fuck me.”, you whispered.

He just stared into your eyes while your fingers traced his lower lip. You slipped your middle finger into his mouth and massaged his tongue.

You lay halfway on his desk and pulled him back closer to you. Before you could lie down on it you moaned in pain because you felt something stinging your back. He caught behind your back and swept all that was lying there to the ground. You had to supress a chuckle because that reminded you of something someone would do in a movie.

“Now, that’s better”, he said and brought his lips back to yours before you could lay down. With his hands still on your waist he started to pull your shirt up and over your head. He paused for amoment and looked upon your almost bare chest. His eyes went back to yours and with a soft look he said:

“You are beautiful.”

You stroked his cheek and smiled. In this very moment he too was the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen.

He looked back down at your breasts which were now only covered by the thin fabric of your bra.

You started to unbutton his uniform. He took it off quickly. He was still wearing a white t-shirt but he didn’t wait any longer and brought his lips to your breast where he started to swirl his tongue around your still covered hard nipple. His other hand massaged your other breast with pleasurable pressure. He let out little grunting sounds and this turned you on massively. You lay back on the desk and pulled him with you. He now had both your breast in his hands and started to put little kisses right down below them and continued his way further down your belly.

He started to lick your belly and you noticed that your breathing became ragged and heavy.

You let out some moaning sounds when he reached the hem of your jeans. With sloppy kisses he traced the hem to your left hip while undoing your jeans. He stood up. You lifted your hips so he could take your jeans off. Then he got to his knees and swung your legs upon his shoulders.

You looked down at him and asked with a scratchy voice: “What are you doing?”

Without looking up at you and while he started to kiss and lick your inner thighs he said:

“I want to taste you.”

He let his fingers trace down your still covered pussy. Without any further hesitation he ripped your slip down and placed his head between your thighs. You were close to loose all control of your body but you managed to put your hands down to his head and grip his short but soft hair. He still placed sloppy kisses on your inner thighs until you couldn’t bear it any longer.

“Jason, please”, you half whispered and half moaned. You wanted him so bad. You wanted his tongue at your wet pussy and finally inside you.

“Jason,” you moaned. “Please, please just do it.”

But you didn’t have to beg any longer. He licked the line of your pussy from the bottom up to your throbbing clit.

He started to suck on your clit and tried to hold your moving hips down. You barely got any air into your lungs and some whiny cries escaped your lips while he began to lick your folds and eventually let his tongue slip inside of you.

You heard him moan against your wet folds and this sound and him sticking his tongue in and out of you made it impossible for you to hold it back any longer. The orgasm swept over your whole body and you gripped his hair hard and pushed his head even closer to your body. After the first wave ebbed away you started to laugh and cry at the same time. He let go of you and kissed his way back to your lips.

Your own taste on his lips made you shudder with pleasure and you pulled him still closer to you. He leaned away from your lips a bit and smiled a little.

“I hope you know, not every person I arrest gets this special treatment”, he said with a smirk.

You let out a giggle and traced his hairline.

“I think I love you, OFFICER DIXON.”

He just smiled a little and you placed soft kisses on his forehead and his nose, further down, till you reached his lips. They still were hot and soft and you let out a little moan feeling your yearning flare up anew. You pulled him closer to you and gripped the hem of his shirt.

You lifted it a bit and let your hands feel his lower back. Kissing him more passionately again you put your legs around his waist. He was seemingly surprised by your quickly revived eagerness cause he opened his eyes, lifted his hand to your cheek and stopped kissing you.

“Hey”, he smiled his sweet little smile. “Wow.” He seemed impressed.

“What”, you asked.

He didn’t answer just pressed his lower body closer to you and began to kiss your cheekbones. You felt his hardness through his trousers and you lifted your hips up against his so you could feel his bulge at your still sensitive pussy. Your hands went to his neck and you began to caress the stubbly back of his head while he traced your jaw line with his tongue.

You felt the heat grow between your legs and let your hands wonder down his muscular back tracing down his spine to the hem of his shirt. He bit on your jaw and let out a deep growl gripping you by your wrists and putting your arms over your head. He held your wrists with one hand and used his other hand to put his t-shirt over his head. He released your wrists for a short time and threw his shirt to the ground. You took a look at his now bare chest and arms where you spotted a small tattoo on his upper right arm. His biceps tensed up as he lowered his body onto yours again and tightened his grip around your wrists a little.

You so wanted to touch his upper body. His free hand went to your hair and he began to kiss you a bit harder than he did before, his hips grinding against your lower body. You wanted to touch his chest, his back and stroke his hardness finally but he wouldn’t let you. He breathed deeply and moaned into your mouth. You again were a shaking mess.

“Jason”, you mumbled.

“Hmmmmmm”, was all you heard.

“I want you. I want you inside me.”

Finally he let go of your wrists and your hands instantly went to his belt.

Just as you began to unbuckle it you heard a heavy knocking on the front door. First once, and then a few times more.

Your lips separated and you both looked rather puzzled to where the knocking came from.

You felt a little panic rise inside of you and you looked wide eyed at Jason.

“Shhhh”, he made. “If there’s knocking, there’s no key.”

“Wait, you locked up the door after we entered?”, you asked. “Like you knew what was going to happen?” You were grinning stupidly.

“Well, let’s say I was hoping rather,” he said and smiled softly.

You relaxed a bit but then again the knocking started.

“Jaaason.” You both heard a man call out. “Jason. I saw your car outside. Did you fall asleep?”

“That’s Cedric,” Jason said and started to lift his body away from yours.

“Jason. I forgot my keys again and I’m the one to come first to the station tomorrow. Hello???”

“For Christ’s sake,” Jason mumbled. “I’m sorry but I think we have to delay this since I think he won’t give up.”

You looked agonized at him, got up and tried to stand safe on your feet. He handed you some clothes and put his shirt back on.

“Stay here,” he said. “I will try to get rid of him.”

(short change of POV)

Jason headed for the door. He tried to compose himself and reached for his hair to smooth it a bit. He went by Cedrics desk and instantly spotted the forgotten keys which he grabbed. He reopened the front door and looked at Cedric.

“Hey, good evening”, he said.

“Dixon, why did this take so long,” Cedric asked.

“I had to look for your goddamn keys. Here, I found them”, Jason said and handed them to him.

“What are you doing here this late,” Cedric asked.

“Got some paperwork to do. Thought it might be better to get this shit done finally.”, Jason answered.

“I might help you with that”, Cedric suggested.

“No”, Jason replied a little too forceful. “Certainly not!”, he added.

“Okay, okay, just wanted to help,” Cedric replied taken aback.

“So I see you tomorrow morning,” Jason said finally and began to close the door.

“See ya,”. Cedric was slightly confused but turned around and finally went away.

Jason locked the door and leaned his back against it.

“Fuuuuck,” he said quietly and rubbed his forehead.

He went back to where you were still waiting for him.

(we are back at your POV)

You were standing by Jason’s desk only wearing his uniform shirt. When Jason saw this he smiled at you and rubbed his temples. He came closer.

“You look so fuckin’ sexy”, he said and put his arms around your waist.

“Is he gone”, you asked while he started kissing your slightly bare right shoulder. His definitely too large uniform slipped down a bit.

“Mmmhhmm,” he made and went on to your neck.

“Maybe we should really delay this and leave now. You know…just in case”, you felt his tongue trace your collarbone. He stopped and looked into your eyes. They were almost black with desire.

“No way,” he said and pushed you slowly back to the opposite wall.

“You said, you want me to fuck you.” You felt the wall against your back and your left leg automatically went up and around his waist.

“You still want that,” he asked and was back at your neck licking it up to your earlobe.

“Hell, yes”, you answered.

He pushed you harder back so that you were trapped between him and the wall.

Suddenly you remembered that you were still naked except for Jason’s uniform. You put your arms around his neck and he lifted you a bit up using his hips. His left forearm rested on the wall beside your head while he put his right arm between you and him and let it slide down your lower body until he reached your aching pussy. All this time his eyes were fixed on yours.

You were breathing deep and fast and you needed all your power to hold still. His breath was surprisingly calm. His fingers now traced the line of your wet pussy. You bit your lower lip and tightened your grip at the back of his neck.

You wanted to kiss him but he just kept staring at you while his fingers circled your swollen clit ruthlessly. Unable to resist it anymore you started to moan. First it was nothing more than a hush but as he continued circling and rubbing your clit with this intense look in his eyes your moaning became louder and louder.

You felt a gigantic orgasm build up inside of you and you felt like you could faint instantly.

“Oh God, Jason”, you whispered between your moans. “I’m going to come.”

“Shh, shh, shh”, he said. “Easy….” He removed his fingers from your dripping pussy, back up to your hip and you cried out in agony.

You watched him slowly moving his hand to his lips and putting his index and middle finger into his mouth. This was the hottest thing you’ve ever experienced and the heat between your legs began to burn your whole body.

He smiled a bit and it was this little smile you knew so well. It always made his eyes sparkle somehow. Your heart was overwhelmed with warmth and affection. He brought his lips to yours and kissed you tenderly while he started to unbuckle his belt.

You released his neck and let your hand slowly slide down his chest. He took off his shirt again so you could finally touch his chest. It was soft but still muscular. You reached further down to his now open trousers and slid your hand into his boxers.

At last you began to stroke his hardness up and down and now the reaction you’ve been waiting for came suddenly. His breathing became ragged and he started to unbutton the uniform you were wearing.

He started to kiss and suck your neck and your shoulders letting out quiet moans and other blissful sounds while you were still stroking him in a rhythmic way. With your other hand you were trying to take the uniform off.

“Leave it on”, he whispered against you shoulder. You couldn’t suppress a smirk enchanted by his cuteness. He removed his hands from the wall suddenly and gripped the wrist of the hand with which you were stroking his rock-hard cock. He kissed you passionately on your mouth.

“Turn around”, he said inbetween kisses.

Now you were really surprised but you obeyed, turned around and put your palms on the wall. All your doubts where blown away momentarily as he started to massage your breasts from behind rubbing your hard nipples. He started sucking the back of your neck and biting on your shoulders.

You pushed your ass against his bulge. He let go of your breasts and you felt him pulling his pants down and placing the tip of his cock at your entrance. Slowly he traced it up and down your folds.

You were not sure how long you would be able to stand steady on your feet. You arched your back at this feeling and automatically he slid inside of you. He put his hands on both your hips and started to thrust slowly in and outside of your pussy. All the time he was sucking on your shoulder and his moans became frequent and loud.

You turned your head to somehow catch a glimpse of his face. He looked up and brought his lips to yours. He put his tongue into your mouth and you moaned out loudly. His thrust became harder and his grip of your hips tightened to keep you in place. Your moans turned into a whimpering sound which made him pound even harder into you. You let out a cry as if you were in pain and he stopped suddenly. He slid his cock outside of your pussy and turned you around.

“I’m sorry, baby”, he said breathlessly. “Did I hurt you?”

You shook your head. “Heavens no”, you said. “Come here.” You pulled him back to you and swung your legs around his waist. Softly he slid back into you and you knew you were just seconds away from your second massive orgasm.

He was easy now with his thrusts and you noticed that he restrained himself. But you wanted him so badly to fuck you hard and let you come at last.

“Jason,“ you moaned. “Harder. Please fuck me harder, Jason.”

“Alright, sweetheart”, he answered. “You are so fuckin sexy. I want you to come all over my cock.”

His sudden willingness to communicate made you chuckle a bit while you at the same time felt your walls tighten around his cock.

You finally came with a loud moaning cry.

You dig your nails deep into his shoulders and kissed him enthusiastically on his mouth. He was pounding you hard now and you sensed that he was about to come. You bit down on his lower lip.

“Come inside of me, Jason,” you whispered. A deep growl left his mouth and you again bit on his lip as he, with a last long moan, came finally inside of you. You felt his chest rise and fall with heavy breathing. You kissed him long and intense as you suddenly noticed that his lip was bleeding.

“Your lip,” you said.

He put his fingers to his lower lip and wiped a little drop of blood from it.

“I’m sorry, baby,” you said.

“Oh, don’t be sorry. I’m really fine,” he smiled softly and whispered “I love you. I have like for ages.”

You kissed him again for a while. He still was inside of you.

“I don’t think I can walk properly”, you said as your lips parted.

Since your legs were still around his waist he carried you back to his desk, slid out of you and let you sit down. After you cleaned yourself up a bit and you both got dressed you asked:

“And now?”

“Well”, he answered. “I still need your personal details.”

You burst out with laughter and stepped closer to him again.

“I think we just can’t get even more personal today, Officer Dixon”, you said still

laughing.

“Ok, then I think”, he said. “It would be best we went to bed.”

He took your hand.

“Since it’s probably very late meanwhile.“


End file.
